Compression and decompression of data is used in many types of communication systems.
In wireless communication systems, data is typically compressed prior to being formatted into a frame for transmission (such as with the compression of voice data), but once the data is formatted for transmission as a frame, then that data is typically transmitted across a wireless channel for reception by a receiver.
Systems do exist, however, in which data that has been formatted into a frame for transmission across the wireless channel is compressed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,477 describes a system in which all frames are compressed using one of two compression techniques. The '477 patent does not, however, suggest advantages of the present invention described hereinafter.